


I'll Make You Smile For As Long As I Can

by Skylin3



Series: The Moments We Shared Together [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Love, Porn With Plot(ending), Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: He wants to make her as happy as possible, it's all he can think about doing for her.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: The Moments We Shared Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I'll Make You Smile For As Long As I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my attempt at writing smut. I don't have much to say other than I hope that you like it? This is a side bonus chapter to "Memories," it follows the ending of chapter 3. 
> 
> That's all for now, have fun reading!

Makoto and Yukari laid in bed, the small sound of their kisses permeating the room like whispers. Makoto laid a gentle hand on her arm. She shivered at the heat of his touch, feeling his fingers gently caress her skin. Undaunted, he let his hand dive lower - just past the small of her back.

"Too much?" He teased after she let out a sharp gasp.

"N-no," she stuttered. "I just wasn't expecting it…"

He let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny?" she muttered as her lips curled into an ample pout.

He found her defensiveness endearing, smiling as he whispered back. "You're just so cute when you blush…."

"Oh yeah?" She answered back, more brazen than expected. "Well, two can play that game..."

Still fully clothed, Yukari sat herself up and straddled him. She ran a free hand across his chest, tracing circles as her fingers wandered all the way up to his lips.

It was his turn to blush, but before he could even let out a whisper, she started grinding on his hips, moving with a slow and deliberate rhythm. He inhaled sharply as she picked up her pace, feeling the heat swell in his pants.

A devilish grin formed across her lips at seeing him take pleasure in her movements. The air around them kept getting hotter and hotter, thickening with their quickened breaths. Though there came a point in which he began feeling a slight semblance of pain as the rough fabric from his pants strained him. Yukari noticed him wince from discomfort and moved her hands down to undo the buckle on his belt before sliding off his pants. He felt immediate relief, but Yukari had seemingly gone quiet. He looked at her and saw her smiling coyly from how excited she had made him.

Not wanting to waste any more time Yukari assumed the same position. This time she lifted her skirt just enough to hide his length beneath and continued to straddle him with both soft fabrics of their underwear rubbing against each other. He watched her bite back a moan from the delicious friction.

A wave of lust came over him as he sat up and snaked his arms around her back, pushing his bulge further against her. She couldn't contain her repressed moan and yelped out an awkward noise. “Makoto…” she whimpered his name, blushing through her mild embarrassment.

But for his part he could only curl his lips into a smirk, listening to her as he placed soft kisses on her neck. He helped her relax and kept going lower and lower just enough to suck on her collarbone. She reeled her head back as she felt the rush of adrenaline running throughout her very being with each kiss. It was getting to be too much for her, that she cupped his face and made him face her for yet another interlocking of lips.

Makoto couldn't contain himself anymore and he desperately wanted to see more of her. His hands worked their way up her back, latching on to her zipper and pulling it down along with her dress. He felt a shudder come down through his back when he saw her - all of her: supple, soft, and fuller than he would ever have imagined. Closing his eyes, he let instinct kick in and lost himself in the shape of her - feeling her and cupping her amidst clumsy kisses exchanged in the dark.

She felt a jolt of electricity with his touch. Never had she imagined the feeling to be so pleasant and warm. But maybe it was because it was with him that she felt this way.

Suddenly, he stopped.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, barely able to conceal the concern in her tone. What she didn't notice was him gripping the hem of the shirt and pulling over himself to reveal his toned chest. He was evening the odds, she figured. But before she could even figure it out he moved his head closer to her.

"It's only fair right?" He whispered, letting his breath tickle her ear.

"Not yet," she teased him, pushing him back onto the bed.

Yukari wanted more than just soft whispers and kisses now. She began with her bra, undoing the clasp and letting it fall to the ground. She splayed her hands across his chest, feeling the grooves of his muscles as she slowly worked her way down. She took hold of his underwear and slid it off slowly. She wrapped her fingers around him.

“Yukari?! What are you-...” His protests died down, melting into a barely repressed moan with her slow, stroking motions.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked innocently, unsure of whether or not to go faster.

She may have been faking it, but Makoto found her bashfulness extremely attractive. He swallowed back an uncomfortable wad of air building in his throat, allowing himself more room to breathe. "I d-don't know, but keep going…"

She continued stroking him, watching him squirm to her touch. At times, she wondered if she was awkward, but judging from the look on his face he was enjoying every second of it. Her lips curled into a devious smile... Her cheeks were flush with newfound confidence, and she wondered if she could up the stakes a bit more. Looking up at him, she squeezed his length and covered the tip as she felt a bit of precum make contact with her thumb. She had read somewhere that this worked to help keep him from coming too early, but she wondered if she was doing it right.

Makoto coughed through the abrupt change, reeling forward as he sought to regain control. “T-that was close,” Makoto breathed, as he took slow deep breaths. “You’ve already done so much for me, so let me return the favor~”

She didn’t utter a word as she felt her face become flush. She could tell how much he wanted this from the look his grey eyes gave her.

He laid her down gently on the bed, wedging himself between her legs as he hovered above her slightly.

Yukari bit down on her lip when she felt his erection, and she let out a sharp gasp that lilted into a soft moan once she felt all of him inside of her.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a concerned look.

Yukari nodded her head before answering with a soft tremor in her voice, “Y-yes just be gentle... ”

His movements were jerky at first, fumbling until they both found a rhythm together. She gripped the sheets tightly. She had expected some semblance of pain, but instead, Yukari felt pleasure. She liked how gently he moved inside of her; she liked how he felt inside of her. And she wanted more. Looking up at him - at his features contorted with the same aching pleasure - she felt a shudder roll down her spine, spreading into the warmth of where their bodies met. He buried himself deeper and deeper in her with each passing second. She craved for him to go faster, calling out his name in sharp moans.

“Makoto… Ma- koto… faster… go faster…”

The sound of his name on her lips gave him an even greater rush of adrenaline, and he listened. His hips pounded against the back of her thighs, sending soundwaves across the room. It was messy and sloppy as they both lost themselves in a frantic rhythm.

Yukari could feel herself reeling from the shock. She guided his hand to one of her breasts, lowering him just enough to wrap her arms around his neck and meet his lips. Her repressed moans went into him as their tongues massaged one another. She wanted this, she wanted him inside of her, she wanted him to let himself go and come inside of her.

“M-Makoto, please let go, come inside of me,” she purred as her lips parted from his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, caging him in as he felt himself reach the point of release.

“Y-Yukari, I-I’m going to come!” he cried out.

The earth suddenly stopped spinning as she felt herself finally let go. Her walls felt numb as he slowed down with each subsequent thrust, and she felt his warmth seep into her. The two lay together, focused on the difficult job of breathing as their minds struggled to stay conscious.

Yukari wrapped herself in the sheets as he moved to lay next to her. He snaked his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on her head. Still, she couldn’t believe for a moment that they had done it. Nonetheless, she felt her heart flutter in knowing that her first time was with him, and frankly she couldn’t imagine any other times without him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Oh nothing, I’m just happy is all,” she giggled, feeling pink dust settle on her cheeks.

“Is it because of how good of a job I did?” he said, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“I suppose you did alright,” she teased him back, hoping to elicit a reaction from him. However, she found herself unable to keep the facade up for more than a few seconds. “I’m kidding, I’m actually very happy about this you know. I don’t think I would’ve been able to follow through if it wasn’t for you."

"Is that right?" he said.

"Mhm, I love you, Makoto."

"I love you too, Yukari."

She was content with his response as she snuck her head underneath his neck. Every single moment of their journey led up to this and she couldn't be happier for it. Makoto was indeed special to her, not because of some ability, but because of who he was. And that's all she needed to know that he was the one.

"Makoto, we'll be together forever right?"

Makoto looked at her and as if on cue, he remembered that they were going to be separated. No matter how much they told each other that wouldn't be the case it was inevitable.

 _Oh right, she still doesn’t know,_ he thought to himself. His face suddenly became a frown, he wasn’t upset with her, but with himself in that no matter what he said, he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise. He didn’t want to leave, if he could he would make it so that he could stay. But that wasn’t within his control, not anymore at least.

When she didn’t hear him respond after a while, she turned to face him. She feared she might’ve said something to upset him, but she didn’t know what it could’ve been,

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked, her face full of concern.

He turned to look at her and only just then realized he hadn’t spoken a word. He felt like kicking himself, he had given her the wrong impression and now put her feelings into question. Should he tell her, he wondered to himself. If he told her now just maybe she would understand. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words remained trapped within his throat as something else entirely came out.

“No, you didn’t. I want to be with you, Yukari - forever.” he lied, knowing full well how empty that promise was. He couldn’t do it to her, and tell her the truth, not now.

“I’m glad to hear that,” she responded warmly, meeting his eye level before stealing a quick kiss. “Well, now that we said all of that mushy stuff to each other, want to go again?” she gave him a grin.

He was taken aback, one moment he questioned his decisions and the other he was happy just being with her. Before he could protest, he found himself holding her tighter again, as they went from looking at each other to rocking the bed once more. The night still had a ways to go before dawn, and he couldn’t imagine it better spent than making her as happy as she could be. Because no matter what threatened them, he would always be there to make her smile one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't think this would have ever seen the light of day if it wasn't for my very trusted friend helping me to revise this fic. They really helped me out in terms of language and I owe them a lot for it. As I said before this is my first attempt at smut, and Idk if I'll ever do more. Maybe with more practice, I'll try again, we'll see!
> 
> As always comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. If you read this and are wondering where Chapter 4 is, all I can say is that it's coming! It's just about done and needs to be edited before it I put it out there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I wish you a good day/night, see ya!


End file.
